When Life Gives You Lemons
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Reno/Kadaj When life gives you lemons, make a tall glass of hot, sweet lemonade


Reno stumbled into the apartment from work, tired, irritated, and ready to just punch something. He hated being bossed around and nagged because he was the procrastinator, always the one to get the last shot at a fresh pot of coffee that was empty by the time he got up to it. Between hunting down and silencing lowly criminals and dime-a-dozen thugs and terrorists and listening to Tseng reminded him of every little job he had botched and how he lacked any sort of decent education that didn't require a bed and a cocktail he was not sure which hs resented more.

"Rough night?" Reno jumped when Kadaj's arms suddenly locked around his waist followed by the delicious mouth against his thoat trailing wet kisses along the sensitive flesh. It freaked him out how easily Kadaj moved in the dark shadows around the apartment, springing upon him when he least expected it. Loz and Yazoo were probably in bed by now, awake or otherwise, leaving the two fo them alone. The redhead smiled back and leaned down to claim the luscious lips in his own.

"Yeah.." Kadaj's hands peeled back the suit coat and worked quickly to free him fromt he shirt as well, pushing Reno down onto the squeaky old couch. The Remnant straddled his lap and went straight to work relaxing his beloved, rubbing his hands over the tense muscle working out the knots like Yazoo had been showing him. Reno moaned, the anger and rage in his body ebbing away into the calloused hands of the small swordsman, drifting away on a hazy breeze to the little delights they shared.

"Yaz must be teaching ya pretty well." Reno purred his approval.

"He's amazing himself. You should hear how he makes Loz moan."

"Mnn.. I'll pass." Reno nudged Kadaj off and laid down when he was instructed, the weight returning to sit on his lower back. Deft hands worked up his spine and along the shoulderblades, kneading and working the skin roughly to free the stubborn muscle. Reno sighed and moaned, letting the little Remnant work his magic through his body. Those fingers were pretty adept at quite a few things.

Once Kadaj had finished Reno rolled back over and pulled the boy down to kiss him once more. He stared into the beautiful mako orbs, admiring how they shone in the faint moonglow. He was a creature unlike any other. Smooth, cool, vicious, yet oh so delectable and amazing at the same time. He could not resist a chance to stare into those eyes, bathe in his voice. Revel in his hands roaming and pleasing him like only he could. No matter what happened at work, no matter how angry or upset or agitated Reno was, Kadaj could fix it.

They lay in silence for what seemed like forever. If it truly had been then they would have been content just the same. Lips brushed with fleeting promise, Kadaj's hand down Reno's tight pants sealing the deal with quick, sharp strokes. Heat burned in the Turk's belly and he moaned, spreading long legs wide to give the Remnant room to work. Kadaj seized the oppurtunity, quickly stripping Reno and setting to a quick, even pace. Reno's eyes fluttered and he moaned, bucking into the rhythm. Already his head was swimming in frothy white wanting to achieve that satiating edge and forget about all the pain and stress.

Kadaj wanted Reno to enjoy this, more than anything. Tonight his concern was solely for Reno. He had been so tense the past week, even when they screwed he could feel the tension building up in his lover and he knew the eruption was inevitable. Kadaj had the power to stave off the destruction. He was amazing in the Turk's eyes, he had power no one else had and it made him shiver with the thought. How easily Reno would crumble to his actions. He knew just how to seduce the Turk, knew him inside an out, better than anyone else, or so he told himself. Reno was his and his alone.

Impatient, Reno pulled Kadaj's head down and crushed their mouths together. His tongue intruded deep into the other's mouth, sweeping around the carvern feeding on the rich taste of blood and mako. It was a weird mix but Reno found it highly erotic when stirred against the tobacco and scotch he downed every day. Kadaj groaned in approval, grinding sinful hips against him in time with their kiss. Reno matched him stride for stride, white-hot daggers sinking into his body, an addictive injection of sin.

The hips above him faltered, the knots of pleasure aching through Kadaj's body. Tearing away his own clothes the Remnant straddled Reno, staring into his eyes. Hot, hungry pleasure brimmined beneath and Kadaj moaned. Wild nights had followed that gaze, tied up and screwed until he screamed for Mother's mercy. Aching and weeping for release, pushed beyond to an edge he had not known had existed before. Nights of fast and wild ecstasy, total domination.

There would be none of this play tongiht. Reno held the boy's hips tight sinking deep inside with a long moan. He needed Kadaj and he needed him yesterday. His body would not allow for games, already dancing close to the edge of oblivion. Kadaj bounced to his lover's beat coating his lithe, pale body in a light sheen of sweat. Reno gazed upon Kadaj and words failed. The powerful teenager moaning and whimpering for him. Rocking hard into that tight, hot body pulsing around him. Illuminating the room in a soft glow as the moonshine kissed his sweaty skin, dancing off the pale hair clinging to the face contorted in mindless bliss. It was nothing short of absolute perfection.

Kadaj clung tight to Reno's heaving body, leaking generously into the Turk's hand around him jerking and squeezing quickly, urging the teen over. He coudln't take much mroe, his head already blank swimming in the throes of ecstasy. Unintelligible moans rose from him, squirming and thrashing, Reno's thrusts more insistent. Deeper, harder inside him until the Turk consumed him completely. Pain, delicious pain built up in the redhead's hand and he finally screamed as he let go exploding over Reno's body with the light in his head. For a moment time stood still and the air lost substance. He couldn't breathe and then he was alive again riding the waves of crashing pleasure.

Life could hand out all the lemons it wanted, Reno purred. He'd take them all and squash them up, wring out the sweet juice and down tall, cold ones of the best damn lemonade on the planet. As long as he could come home at night and know Kadaj would be there for hime, as long as he had this love to come back to, he knew he could take on everything and anything.


End file.
